


Under The Walls

by KWesker



Category: Crossever
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWesker/pseuds/KWesker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly happened before Violet's 15th birthday, is just the same as happened, after her 15th birthday. Or maybe, things turned out differenter? Harder? And more hurtful? [Warning: Parrcest/Vish]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check the end notes. I got something for you guys ;)

_**Under the Walls** _

_**Chapter 1** _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Everything goes to their official owner!** _

"They say we are what we are

But we don't have to be

I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way" – Immortals – Fall Out Boy

_**A/N: Hey everyone, it's me! Well, this series takes place after my one-shot, called 'Shadows of My Heart', so this series isn't related to 'Jeaolus and Different'. Okay, I've lied, because, this is what HAPPENED BEFORE 'Jeaolus and Different'!** _

Two pink straight lines… It meant only one thing: That she was pregnant. And no other person than Violet. She sighed, and then she hid the test away deep inside of her school bag.

_This can't be happening… It's impossible!_

She thought it was…

. . .

"I think, I'm not myself. I'm not alright," Violet said.

"Something's wrong with you, girl?" Cara asked.

Violet shook her head.

"Okay, girl. Your hair is a mess, and don't even talk about your outfit. You're a mess."

"Something happened with me two days ago," she whispered, as she slowly remembered that night. _The best night in her life, that she will never forget._ "After that afternoon, when I knew that he's cheating on me, I felt so bad, and I had been crying in my room when…"

"Wait, you know that Wilbur's cheated on you?" Cara was suprised, and that suprised Violet.

"I was about to tell you my deepest secret, and you say that you already know that my ex-boyfriend was cheating on me?"

"I know everything about it! Goddamn Violet, I'm his cousin!"

"I thought we were friends!"

Cara held Violet's arm, and held her closer to her.

"I think we are," Cara whispered. Violet pushed her away, and walked away, tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe I was dumb enough to actually believe you were my friend!" _**(A/N: I heard it somewhere before… Okay, I have to stop watching Meet The Robinsons for once!)**_

"I am your friend!" Cara shouted. But Violet was gone. She never looked back.

" _What_ did you just tell her?" Wilbur asked.

"None of your goddamn buisness." Cara turned around.

"You've told her that you knew that I was cheating on her, didn't you?"

"She was about to tell me that she slept with her brother."Cara covered her mouth. She knew what happened, because she was from the future. She knew what was going on right now. "And her brother made her pregnant."

"And after all, I am the asshole in their eyes."

"You are, but look, I think it's now fair play."

"Fair play?"

"Yeah, I mean, not for real. Look, you've cheated on her, and he made her pregnant. Violet will get an abortion. I'm sure of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for some nice things ;)

**_Under the Walls_ **

**_Chapter 2_ **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Everything goes to their official owners!_ **

"Eyes on fire

Your spine is ablaze

Felling any foe with my gaze

And just in time

In the right place

Steadily emerging with grace" – Eyes on Fire – Blue Foundation

"Are you sure she will do that?" Wilbur asked.

"I'm perfectly sure. She doesn't really want to be a teenaged mom. Not this year, at least." Cara answered. (A/N: *hint hint*) "You should go and talk to her brother."

"What would I say about my ex-girlfriend to the person who is probably her new boyfriend?"

"Violet and Dash aren't together. They will be together next week, on Halloween."

"Oh great, and you see the time when they will probably break up?"

"Hey, how does that affect you, Mr. Iwannaknowitall?"

"Does it affect me, to know when he will break my ex-girlfriend's heart?"

"They will break up next year, a day after Violet's 15th birthday."

"Perfect belated gift for her. I can see it."

"Don't guess the real one," Cara said, smiling a bit naughtily. (A/N: Im such a pervert, for God sake, grow up, Leah!)

"Like I want to know what the hell they're doing."

"You still want to get back together with Violet, don't you? You know, you're playing with fire. What about Dayna?" (A/N: Another *hint hint*)

"Geez Cara, slow down. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah, like that 'Wilbur Robinson never fails' thing. Grow up."

"You just imagine things as being worse than they are." Well, let's see how far you can go, to protect your sister, and your little secret, Wilbur thought.

This will end up with blood, and not in that way. Or maybe in it?Cara thought.

. . .

"What are you doing here?" Dash asked.

"I didn't say a thing, so slow down," Wilbur answered.

"Well, now you did."

"I've just come to talk with you."

"Why did you bring Cara here? Is she part of this?"

"Um… This is an excellent question, because I'm not part of anything," Cara said rolling her eyes.

"Glad to know that my ex-girlfriend has found someone who has actually 'beat' her up."

"It's none of your buisness."

"Wilbur, stop! You know he has no knowledge of it!" Cara whispered.

"He knows it, and I'm not changing the future right now," Wilbur whispered.

"You've already done it," she muttered.

"And oh one more thing, don't think this relationship will last forever, or even a long time."

"Wilbur, stop it!" Cara whispered in her anger.

"What's going on here?" Violet asked. "Okay Wilbur, what are you doing here?"

"I don't understood a thing of what you just said, so..." Dash said.

"What did I miss?" Violet asked.

"Whatever you will hear, here, don't take it so bad. Lighten up," Cara said.

"She's pregnant, for God sake!" Wilbur covered his mouth, and everyone stood frozen.

"I said stop it, you idiot!" Cara said in her anger.

"Okay, this is the truth, I am pregnant. What is it?" Violet asked. "And how did you find it out, huh? My dear ex-boyfriend?"

"Remember Violet, me and Cara are both from the future."

"Sadly, I didn't remember it." Violet rolled her eyes. "And it's true, for real, I'm pregnant, really."

"Why did I have to hear this from him?"Dash asked.

"The truth? I just found it out today. These goddamn tests don't really work, and I had no other way to check," Violet answered.

"She will have an abortion."

"Wilbur, stop it, or I swear I will show no mercy!" Cara shouted.

"That's enough!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it turned out I get the chappies fast, before I could post it. Chapters comming out goes to week-by-week. Thats all:)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Under the Walls_ **

**_Chapter 3_ **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Everything goes to their official owners!_ **

"Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain

If I will it all away" – "Whispers" – Evanescence

"You haven't heard enough," Wilbur said. "You two will break up the day after Violet's 15th birthday."

"Wilbur, that's enough!" Cara shouted.

"That's next year," Violet muttered. She held her hands to her face, and then she wiped away her tears. "And this is coming?"

"It's the future. You can change, and you two don't have to break up. But, you're siblings, and this is the thing that stops you two."

"It's enough! Stop it once and for all!" Cara shouted.

"I've had enough of your goddamn shit" Dash said.

"I've told the truth, so don't be upset."

"We still can change it. It isn't going to come."

. . .

"Violet?" Dash asked.

"Yeah?" Violet asked.

"You're really pregnant?"

She nodded. "I'm really sorry, that you had to find out this way. I don't want it."

"And, you're going for that abortion, aren't you?"

"I don't really know at all… I'm not ready to be a mom, but the feeling, that I have our kid in me… Is… Makes me see everything differently."

"The choice is yours. I don't want to persuade you."

"I just don't know what I will do. I don't know what's the perfect way."

"Whatever you choose will be the perfect way."

She started to think about it for a while. She wanted to forget the abortion thing. She didn't want it to be right. She didn't want that fact, that he was right. As always.

"I think… I'll keep it," she whispered. "I know, it's not right…"

"It's the right choice, Violet."

"I didn't really think I would ever say it, but you're right," she laughed. "And I will say it a thousand more times, as long as we're together."

"I love you, Violet."

"I love you too, Dash." She leaned up to kiss him, and they saw that they wanted to be together, forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for something

_**Under the walls** _

_**Chapter 4** _

**_Discalmer: I don't own a thing. Everything goes to their official owner!_ **

„You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper" – Skyscraper – Demi Lovato

_**Two week later(Takes place after 'Shadows of You're Heart)** _

„It's been almost a mounth since he've been broked up with you" – Ann said.

„Since I'm happy, and lucky" – Violet said.

„Yeah, our fourteen year old pregnant, growed up lady"

„I don't know how this will go on, the parenting, and the school"

„Everything will go okay, trust me. I'm here to help you, even tought, Cara too…" – Violet cuted off her bestfriend.

„Cara were a liar, a bitch! She weren't told me that Wilbur have been cheatin on me, even tought, she knowed it! Plus, you don't know what happened two week ago"

„Would you mind to tell me?"

„I were about to" – Violet started. – „Wilbur were saying the 'possible' things, what would happen int he future. He also told that, to my brother, that I'm pregnant, and I'm about to do an abortion. Plus, after my sweet 15th birthday, me and Dash we're going to broke up. But the things have changed, I'm not doin' an abortion, me and Dash were talked a lot about it, and we will keep the baby"

„The reason, I love you. As my bestfriend, my 'sister'. You're powerful, and strong. You do what you want to, and nothing will seperate you from it. I'm thankful to god, cause of finding you" – Ann hugged Violet. – „The reason why I wouldn't do anything hurtfull to you, and I know, Dash wouldn't do it. He love you much, and I know you love him much. Even tought, you two are siblings. And you look on this way, to don't lose you're 'sibling hope'. Am I right?"

„Perfectly, my bestfriend" – they laughed.

. . .

„Yeah, I knowed this will commin'. She won't do it" – Wilbur said.

„What exactly were you planned, my evil cousin? Are you tryin' to seperate Violet and Dash?" – Cara asked.

„This is you're deepest wish, I know when I look into you're eyes"

„I don't want to hurt Violet" – Cara whispered. She were in love with Violet, since she have met her. And this is the feeling what's killing her inside.

„I know, but she will get some hurt, even tought, you want to do it in peace"

„Stop it, Wilbur! Y'know how hard is this to me!" – Cara cried out.

. . .

„I have to visit Cara soon, we will meet up" – Ann said.

„Why do you meeting up with that bitch?" – Violet asked.

„Cause we're friends" – Cara said.

„I have to go, so bye" – Violet smiled, and she walked away. What were more looked like a runaway.

„You have to tell her one day" – Ann said. Cara sighed, as she looked to the way, where Violet runned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest Idk when the next chappie is comming out. Its with my beta now, but I let her do when she have time so I guess I will have it when she do it. I guess its a little hiatus? Yeah I think so...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for something ;)

**_Under the Walls_ **

**_Chapter 5_ **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Everything goes to their official owners!_ **

"Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life

You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down

I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind

You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind" - "Had Enough" - Breaking Benjamin

"I don't think I will be strong enough for that," Cara whispered.

"She's with Dash for now..." Ann whispered as she hugged her best friend.

"I want the best for her."

. . .

**_Weeks later_ **

She had planned it to be a normal morning when she woke up next to her boyfriend... her brother. As she walked to the mirror, she saw herself. But it wasn't in a good way... her belly was starting to show. It made her freak out.

"Violet, whats wrong?" Dash asked.

Violet put her hands around her belly.

"My belly... It started to grow... And it's really, how I mean... Maybe the school will kick me out!" Violet answered.

Dash hugged his sister. "Everything will be okay, it isn't really big right now."

"But it will get bigger and bigger..." Violet put her hands to her face. "I'm so scared, Dash!"

"Violet, you don't have to freak out. Everything will be fine."

"If you say so..." She put her face into her brother's neck, and slowly she started to cry. Her hands were around his neck. "I don't really know why I'm crying."

"Maybe...you're scared of it." **_(A/N: Really, Dash?)_**

"I said that before!" She almost shouted it. "Well, I'm just in my seventh week... It's not that horrible."

"I don't want to be an asshole, but you will be worse."

Violet laughed. "I know that already, bro."

As long as I got you with me, Violet thought.

. . .

"How are you feeling, Vi?" Ann asked.

"Really bad," Violet sighed. "I cried this morning, when I saw my belly."

"To be honest, most pregnant women notice a change in their stomachs after the ninth week," Cara said. "Maybe you're having twins."

"Fourteen and having twins?" Vi asked. "Maybe I have to go for an ultrasound. But I have to get a time, when Dash can go, of course"

"Who told you that you should go without the father?" Ann asked.

"I just said, Ann," Cara rolled her eyes. She walked away, as soon she saw her cousin.

"They're talking about Vi's baby," Cara sighed. "I'm sick of it! And Violet can't say a god damn sentence without mentioning Dash!"

"Slow down, Car'. Everything will work itself out. Soon, Dash will get in that accident, as we planned, and Violet will be really upset about it," Wilbur said.

"You know, after this, Violet will never love you as she did."

"She loved me? This is the question, Cara!"

"She did," Cara sighed. "And I want her to be happy, not dead inside!"

"Well, then there's a way for you to see her this way," and an evil grin appeared on Wilbur's face.

Cara sighed, and then she closed her eyes. She didn't want this at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sad that I can't show you here the official cover for Under The Walls, or even Jealous and Different. They're on FF.net.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Under the Walls_ **

**_Chapter 6_ **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Everything goes to their official owners!_ **

"I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream

'Cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel

(Waking up to you never felt so real)" – “Comatose” - Skillet

"I don't want to do it, Wilbur!" Cara said.

"You're scared of the pain. The pain is just her getting what she deserves," Wilbur said.

"Well, even though you hurt her, does she have to suffer your pain?"

"Cara, you don't know what I feel."

"You don't know how much she loves her brother."

"Like I care about it."

"If you love her, you have to!" Cara shouted. She wiped away her tears. She was hurt somehow.

"The same goes to you." Wilbur left his cousin alone.

Cara fell to her knees and started to cry.

_I have to tell it Vi, or everything will die..._ Cara thought.

. . .

Violet was running.

She was about to go to the hospital. Her tears were just rolling down from her face.

"Vi, slow down!" Ann shouted after her. "We will get there!"

"You don't know how much this hurts me!" Violet said, and then she continued running. Ann sighed, and then she ran after her.

"Vi, I swear to God, your brother is alright! But if we find who hurt him, we will kill that one! Right?"

 Violet nodded, and then they walked into the hospital.

The butterflies in her stomach were flying. She was scared. She was afraid of losing her brother. She didn’t want that.

"I know who was the one, who did this to your brother," Cara said as she walked in. "Wilbur."

"WHAT?!" Violet freaked out.

"He wants you to feel the way he feels."

"You know you’ll change the future?" Ann asked.

"If I don't tell it to you, there will be a tomorrow for my cousin, and he will get the chance to kill you too, Vi. Don't worry about Dash, he will be alright."

Violet sighed heavily, and then she hugged Cara.

"You know this whole pregnancy is hard for me, and if he would die then..." she was stopped, because the door opened.

"He will die..." Wilbur said. "As I saw you had the chance to tell Violet, a new option for my plan has appeared, and sadly, he won't survive it."

"Wilbur, why do you do this to me?" Violet asked, as she fell to her knees. "I've been waiting for him since I knew my name is Violet! Since he has been in this world! Since I talked to him for the first time. Since I tasted his lips for the first goddamn time!"

"Vi, soon, you will get more of this taste.."

"Not as much as you think. I'm still here..." Dash said.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for some information

_**Under the walls** _

_**Chapter 7** _

_**Discalmer: I don't own a thing. Everything goes to their official owner!** _

"I'm staring at a broken door

There's nothing left here anymore

My room is cold

It's making me insane" - Moonsoon - Tokio Hotel

"Everything's going wrong?" - Violet smiled.

"Nothing" - Wilbur smiled.

"Just to fly over you're toughts, I know everything what you've planned to stop me and Vi bein' together, I have my contacts, its over, Wilbur" - Dash said.

"I've stopped playin' the protective cousin, y'know how hard is this to me?" - Cara asked.

"Violet..." - Wilbur started.

"No... Wilbur, no!" - Cara shouted.

"Cara has a crush on you" - everybody freezed down. Execpt Wilbur and Cara.

"Cara... Why?" - Violet asked.

"You mean why do I have a crush on you? You're serious? I would love to know why do I" - Cara said.

"You've been late with it, congrats" - Ann said.

"Perfect timing, wrong place"

. . .

"Why did you wanted to do this with me? To suffer the pain what you have been throught?" - Violet asked her ex-boyfriend. They were alone. Just the two of them.

"Violet... It's more personal than you think it is. I had something inside me, what said me to do it" - Wilbur answered.

"Like a black-purple butterfly. Even though, this one's isn't exist's" - she looked upon the sky. A white butterfly flyed over the sun. As she closed her eyes, she suddenly felt her heart beatin' fast again. She were around Wilbur. The one who wanted to kill her brother.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm ready to talk about it to you. I hate myself for doing this" - Violet held Wilbur's hand.

"Stay with me... Our relantionship is like, 'Not with you, but not without you'. I love you Wilbur..." - she sighed, as she moved herslef closer to Wilbur. He wiped her hair away, and gently held her face.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You can change the past, but I don't want you to" - she breathed. - "I want you to kiss me now... Nothing could feel more right than that" - he did. He pressed his lips to hers. And the autumn air went trought of them. Nothing could feel better, than their love.

Violet knowed, she doin' it wrong. But she knowed, the one who she loved, that one loved her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Sorry for the hiatus. I had graduating things. The last chapter is comming in 3 day. After I get out of the cinema, watcing Finding Dory. (I got my tickets) And the third season is comming at the autumn.


	8. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for something;)

_**Under the walls** _

_**Epilouge** _

_**Discalmer: I don't own a thing, so quit of it!** _

"You never go

You're always here" - Already Over - Red

It's been over 3 years, since that happened.

The accident, what mixed up everyone.

And there are several question's what needed an answer.

 _'After that day, that one, when everything perfectly closed, a new step camed here to us. How do we do it?'_ \- Violet thpught. She remembered, the first day after, the victory. The real battle just beginned.

Things exactly went good, but she had an accident, where she losed their children. She were in deep depression, how stupid she exactly could be. After, her fifteenth birthday, she realised how are her, and Dash relationship is. She don't seemd to be happy, or sad, but she dind't saw any future in this. She were about to broke her brother heart, deeply. And hers. But the broke up, went in a good mod. They both know, they won't do it forever.

But what happened after, Dora's birth, and the things. Dora's growing up everyday, and she's the most beautifulest girl who have ever planned to happen. And today is, her fourth birthday.

Everyday, in Dora's birthday, Violet remember to this. What exactly had to happen, to get this life.

"I'm hyper-super exicted mom! This will be the best birthday ever!" - Dora shouted in her joy, and she started to run circles round her room.

"You're birthday is always the best, sweetie. But calm down, you don't want everyone awaken before they could" - Violet calmed her daughter. She's going to graduate next year. And what happened... She just have to look around. She raised a kid, who's from her brother. _**(A/N: 'Kay, I exactly writed that, Wilbur's kid is Dora, but, I've changed the things, look at JAD 24th chapter, it says that Vi's children are Dash's, so dont worry, be happy now!)**_ And fixed her relationship with her brother, and for almost two year, she didn't heard a thing from her ex-boyfriend. She's totally fine with it.

"Why? What's the time mom?" - Dora asked. Violet looked at the clock.

"It's only three in the morning. I don't understand why are you soo awaken" - Violet yawned.

"I don't know" - she sighed, as she felt next to her mother. - "Could you please tell me, how you and daddy got together?" - Dora yawned.

Violet bited her lip, and then, she said:

"You heard it enough, you know it sweethear" - Violet said.

"But mom! I wanna hear it!" - Violet sighed, then before, she could tell it to her daughter, she remembered to it. In a secound, everything camed back into her mind, how many memories she got in that years.

"What's going in here, in the morning?" - Dash asked.

"Looks like you're awaken, since hours" - Violet said.

"Do I look like I had a sleep?" - Violet laughed a little.

"Mom were about to tell how you and she got together" - Dora said.

"How many times you told her?" - Dash whispered.

"I don't know, to be honest" - Violet whispered. She moved her head, and put it on her brother's shoulder. - "I'm really sleepy" - she sighed.

"Why don't you sleep?" - he asked.

"Dora's keeping me awake..." - she slept on his shoulder. This weren't the first time. It's been going on everytime.

. . .

"Vi, can we talk for a minute?" - Dash asked.

"Of course, why? What's wrong?" - Violet asked.

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to ask something"

"Oh, okay" - she smiled.

"It will take a long time, to be honest"

"What exactly you planned to ask?"

"You will know it" - he sighed. - "Vi, you know, this all have turned out really strange. We all clearly know, that we're can't have it. But we do. I love you since I know who I am. And I just can't live without you. You've hurted me, when you leaved me. And then, you returned. I know the losing of a children is always hurtable, but you were strong enough to challange it. Okay, I stop this, and I say what I want to ask... Violet... Will you marry me?"

"This is a question? Of course I will!" - she jumped into his arms, he spinned her around, then they kissed.

_**The End!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... UTW is over. So sad to let it go on it way. I make a big hiatus beetwhen this and the third one. I want a new story to be out, and it will be great, as soon I start to work on it :D (I have everything in my mind) so, goodbye for now:(

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've comed back after a mounth hiatus. I start to continue this series again week by week. But I have the first two chapters so I gotta wait until my beta is setted back to reboot these chapters too. Im happy to be back after a hiatus:)


End file.
